UT Songs
by Oito Y
Summary: Trigger warning.
1. MONSTER

_Backed into a corner, trying to hide myself away_

 _Bloody cuts and bruises dotted all along my skin_

 _Hearing every day the voices in my head_

 _Images that whirl around in my insanity_

 _Reality is an illusion, really fantasy_

 _Everything I hear is in my imagination_

 _Dreams I have at night haunt me every day_

 _Almost like possession_

* * *

 _Boom, like an explosion in the depths of my mind_

 _I try to stay in control but in the end I'll lose it all_

 _There's no explanation for this deadly desire_

 _Save, Load, RESET now but in the end I'll have to bow - to the_

* * *

 _Whisper, whisper, in my head, dying when I'm never dead_

 _Knife in hand the dust falls and I have been destroying all_

 _On and on the voices say "Kill them, cut them all away"_

 _They will all fall and fall to the demon's hand_

* * *

 _Death's bell is tolling, sounding out their demise_

 _Ashes spreading everywhere, dusty pathways throughout_

 _Echo flowers speak of who used to be here_

 _Standing in this hallway and facing my fears_

* * *

 _Boom, like an explosion in the depths of my mind_

 _I try to stay in control but in the end I'll lose it all_

 _There's no explanation for this deadly desire_

 _Save, Load, RESET now but in the end I'll have to bow - to the_

* * *

 _Whisper, whisper, in my head, dying when I'm never dead_

 _Knife in hand the dust falls and I have been destroying all_

 _On and on the voices say "Kill them, cut them all away"_

 _They will all fall and fall to the demon's hand_

* * *

 _Help me from this pain, help me from this torture_

 _Please keep me contained, or I might erupt_

 _Nothing really matters and I'll just stay the same_

 _Battling all these demons til it all goes black_

* * *

 _And I hear_

 _Whisper, whisper, in my head, dying when I'm never dead_

 _Knife in hand the dust falls and I have been destroying all_

 _On and on the voices say "Kill them, cut them all away"_

 _They will all fall and fall to the demon's hand_

 _Whisper, whisper, in my head, dying when I'm never dead_

 _Knife in hand the dust falls and I have been destroying all_

 _On and on the voices say "Kill them, cut them all away"_

 _They will all fall and fall to the demon's hand_

* * *

 **Boom, like an explosion in the depths of my time! I didn't think I would have time to post this. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Old Ways

_Echoes in the wind of all my broken promises_

 _How could I have strayed so far and torn our lives apart_

 _Reminders of my sins every time I turn around and listen_

 _Conversations never happening in my head_

* * *

 _I promised you that I would stay and not go back to my old ways_

 _But bloodlust's stronger than I am so put me out of my misery_

* * *

 _This is all my fault, I should have known better but now_

 _Ashes scatter across the broken land_

 _Dusty is the vault of all the good I used to be_

 _All my friends have been destroyed by me_

* * *

 _I promised you that I would stay and not go back to my old ways_

 _But bloodlust's stronger than I am so put me out of my misery_

* * *

 _Save, Load, RESET, do not forget, I'm a demon inside_

 _Crimson rivers, painful shivers, to myself I lie_

* * *

 _I promised you that I would stay and not go back to my old ways_

 _But bloodlust's stronger than I am so put me out of my misery_

 _Ashes blowing in the wind, all because of what I did_

 _In the same hallway I will stand and you all will fall by my hand_

* * *

 **Determination.**


	3. ASGORE

_I don't want to waste any time, I just want to go cross the line_

 _Finish what I started to do to bring us all back home_

 _I don't want to cause any pain, I don't want to let your blood rain_

 _Finish what I wanted to do but now I stand alone_

 _I regret everything that I have ever done, wish I could turn back to when times were fun_

 _I can see it now, I have changed so much, never asking why we were_

 _Fighting all the time, wars we never won, cannot change the past, why we always fought_

 _Always pushed away, especially the one who always would tell us to_

 _"Stop and think about what we're doing, causing all this pain_

 _I know you lost the ones you held dear to each of you but we cannot let revenge take hold_

 _Cannot let the voices tell you to destroy them"_

 _You remind me of that child, the one who'd tell us to stop_

 _Looking even acting like him, the child I lost_

 _Hating every second of this battle I hesitate to swing_

 _Afraid that somehow all my sins will destroy my everything_

 _Doing all these things make me not want to take away_

 _The little life that you have left but I have to take your SOUL_

 _As you reluctantly slash at me the very final blow_

 _And now my falling HP has dropped to zero_

 _But not by your hand, by my own shaking hand, finishing what I should never've done from the start_

 _HUMAN, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU, GOODBYE._


End file.
